L'Orchidée des Ténèbres Partie Une
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Semi-Original Bienvenue au Bureau des Affaires d'Outremonde du FBI. Moi, Tezuka Eileen, une Traqueuse, j'ai fort à faire avec toutes les créatures qui attendent leur heure pour se dévoiler en plein jour. Déconseillée aux moins de 16ans
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Les aventures de Tezuka Eileen : Fleur de Sang

**Fandom** : Original avec une évocation rapide de Prince of Tennis, Saiyuki, xXx Holic

**Genre** : Bit-Lit, Angst

**Rating** : R/M

**Pairing/ Characters** :

**Disclaimer** : Sauf Tezuka Kunimitsu, Komyô et Genjyô Sanzô, tous les autres personnages sont à moi.

**Résumé :** La vie d'Agent Fédérale du Bureau des Affaires d'Outremonde, appelé aussi Traqueuse, c'est pas marrant tous les jours. Entre cette tarée de Célia qui veut se venger de la mort de son frère par un maître-vampire, le père John Brown, qui bien que prêtre catholique, est le plus grand obsédé sexuel que je connaisse et Cassidy Leona, un changling fan de tennis et de mon père, un peu excentrique à mon goût, moi, Tezuka Eileen, mi-Humaine mi-Sorcière, je dois en plus gérer des pouvoirs que je connais pas complètement et qui se révèlent des plus imprévisibles ou des plus bizarres. Une série de meurtres plus gores les uns que les autres. Le BAO a fort à faire avec ça, d'autant qu'il semblerait que c'est pour réveiller un Démon très ancien. Je vous jure, j'aurai dû demander à Maman Katsumi et Papa Kunimitsu de me prévenir que la vie d'Exorciste n'était pas de tout repos ! Mais Atlanta et Tôkyô, c'est pas le même coin. Faut que je me débrouille toute seule !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre I**

Qui a fait croire que les vampires n'aimaient pas la disco ou Elvis Presley, préférant le _heavy-metal_ ou Chopin? Certainement pas moi. Je peux le dire alors que je sirotais tranquillement une bière dans cette boîte de nuit tenue par un vampire. Sur ma droite, un vampire femelle qui se meut sans grâce sur du ABBA et qui, à première vue, ressemble plus à un sapin de Noël avec un pantalon à patte d'eph jaune fluo et un tee-shirt rose fuchia et la méga gouffa qu'à un vampire comme le veut l'imagination populaire. Beurk! J'aime déjà pas les glaces vanille-fraise mais là, ça me donne limite la nausée. Mais je ne suis pas là pas pour l'arrêter. Dommage que les fringues de mauvais goût, pour vampire, humain ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, ne puisse pas constituer un délit passible de shopping obligatoire.

"T'endors pas!"

Père John Brown s'approche de moi. Avec nos tenues, on jure totalement avec la déco plutôt kitch. Moi avec mon pantalon et mon manteau de cuir et lui avec sa soutane, la plupart des clients nous jaugent d'un œil curieux, presque méfiants, ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Mais ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est le regard pervers de John. Ok, comme moi, c'est un Agent Spécial du Bureau des Affaires d'Outremonde, un département spécial du FBI mais c'est un curé. S'il était pas aussi doué en exorcisme et autres combats contre le Mal, il aurait été défroqué depuis longtemps. Un curé qui préfère lire _Playboy_ que la Sainte Bible et est le premier à évaluer les mensurations des nénettes qui passent devant lui !

"Je m'endors pas, j'essaie de me concentrer dans ce boucan! lui criai-je à l'oreille. On est en mission, je m'en souviens.

-Tu veux pas danser? me demanda t'il.

-Je déteste danser."

Soudain, mes sens sont en alerte. Je _la_ sens, la présence d'une force spirituelle relativement élevée mais à comparer, elle est aussi dangereuse qu'une souris devant un chat. Très certainement une Sorcière de Magie Noire, d'après le profil de nos experts en criminologie démoniaque et, par conséquent, même si son pouvoir est faible, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Son trip? Récupérer la semence masculine pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Le hic? C'est que les malheureux hommes qui sont passés entre ses mains finissent comme vidés de toute substance comme s'ils n'étaient que ces petites boissons en carton pour les gosses. Plutôt glauque, non?

Je commence à préparer une invocation même si je préférerai utiliser mon flingue pour l'attraper. Des balles à immobilisation magique. L'équivalent du taiser en sorte. Mais nos fournisseurs étaient en rupture de stock. Et ça se prétend être des pros. Contrairement à mon coéquipier, j'utilise des sorts issus du bouddhisme ésotérique, que j'ai appris dans ma jeunesse. Alors que j'ai à peine appelé mon Shikigami, j'ai comme une énorme décharge d'énergie qui me frappe de plein fouet et, c'est dans un brouillard épais que je crois entendre un hurlement et un bruit de tables et de chaises fracassées. Bon sang ! John avait vu juste. Il m'avait dit avant d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit qu'il serait la cible du tueur. Il ne s'était pas trompé et ce n'est pas son eau bénite qui change la situation. Bon exorciste mais mauvais combattant à mains nues. Je _la_ vois, la source de cette énergie. Nos experts ne s'étaient pas trompés ; c'est une Sorcière, d'un blond décoloré, cheveux coupés très courts qui est en train de lancer un charme de paralysie sur John. Cette garce a compris que les Traqueurs étaient à ses trousses. Par chance, elle ne m'a encore pas repérée en dépit de ma tenue de travail incongrue avec les lieux. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai dû apprendre à cacher ma propre énergie, méthode efficace pour les attaques surprises. Je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de lui balancer un contre-sort. Seule solution : combat à mains nues... Ou plutôt au katana. Avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc est toujours l'idéal dans les situations compliquées.

D'un geste sûr, à la façon de la Mariée de _Kill Bill_, la tenue plus noir que jaune, je saute sur le bar, le sabre en acier en avant. La Sorcière n'a pas le temps de comprendre ni même de réagir. Je dois passer pour une cinglée et ça m'arrange. Je ne vais pas lui couper un bras ou une jambe, même si l'envie ne me manque pas. Brutalement, je parvins, avec le revers de la lame à lui faire lâcher son charme. Un petit sac rempli de poudre de crapaud ou des choses du même type. Un classique quoi et qui peut se révéler efficace si cette femme sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle pousse un cri de rage et tente de réagir en me lançant un sortilège. J'ai juste le temps de lui donner un coup de savate et de la maintenir au sol.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre et utilisation illégale de la magie! braillai-je. Tout..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase ; John Brown qui a eu le temps de se remettre de sa chute lui jette un des rares sorts d'immobilisation qu'il connaisse. De nouveau, de rage, elle pousse un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Mais qu'importe ses protestations de colère, je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'elle la boucle, qu'on la jette dans une cellule isolée spirituellement et que j'aille pioncer. Je lui lance un sort de silence, qu'elle évite de me bombarder de malédictions. Pas que je les craigne d'une Sorcière de bas étage comme elle mais ça reste une plaie pour les annuler et j'ai plus envie de dormir que de prendre des bains froids en chantant des mantras durant vingt-quatre heures.

"Tu as été vraiment sexe quand tu as bondi sur le bar, me sort perversement John alors qu'on ramène la suspecte sous bonne escorte policière. T'es sûre que tu veux pas danser avec moi? Dans un lit, je veux dire."

Je pousse un léger grognement ; j'adore le sexe mais je ne suis pas attirée par John.

Je rentrais chez moi aux petits aurores. Atlanta est une ville fantastique... quand on ignore que derrière les lumières de la nuit, vampires, garou et autres créatures de l'au-delà ne se contentent pas d'aller danser dans les boîtes de nuit comme _Orchidée Noire_ mais parfois tuent et s'entretuent, pour des questions de "nourriture" ou de territoire. Les vampires et les Garou ne s'aiment pas, ça, c'est pas un secret. Et, en dépit des lois votées au Parlement, définissant que toutes bagarres entre eux seraient sévèrement punies. Mais on efface pas une rivalité ancestrale et il n'est pas rare de retrouver deux trois cadavres de Garou ou de vampire ou des deux, quatre fois par semaine. Le BAO ne s'occupe généralement pas de ce genre d'affaires, sauf en cas de force majeur, laissant ce type de problème être réglé par le Maître Vampire et le Chef de Meute local. Mais peu importe, la seule chose que je veux en cet instant : me peloter au fond de mon lit.

En entrant dans l'appartement, je vois Isabella Howard, ma colocataire, encore en pyjama faire réchauffer du café. Isa est aussi Agent Fédéral mais au département des fraudes. Une fonction plus calme où elle côtoie généralement des criminels en col blanc. Si je n'aime pas la compta, elle n'est pas férue de poursuivre des criminels dans les ruelles sombres de cette ville et de se coucher à six heures du matin, exténuée. Du reste, on s'entend bien. Et puis, elle a le chic pour nous organiser des speed-dating sympa, même si j'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare parmi les hommes qu'elle me présente. Par contre, Isa s'est trouvé un chirurgien. Il lui laisse beaucoup de liberté, la couvre de fringues et l'emmène dans des grands restaurants. Bref, le mec idéal selon Isabelle Howard.

"Tu as l'air crevée, me fit-elle d'un air interrogateur en proposant une tasse de café. C'était dur de choper ce tueur?

-Non, soupirai-je en m'affalant sur une chaise de la cuisine. On l'a attrapée vers deux heures. Nos profileurs avaient vu juste, c'était bien une Sorcière. Mais j'ai dû rédiger le rapport, ça m'a pris plus de temps que l'interpellation.

-Toujours aussi pointilleux, Don Colby?

-M'en parle pas. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Tu pars au bureau?

-Oui, on est sur une affaire d'extorsion. J'ai pas mal de relevés à vérifier aujourd'hui et ce soir, Terry m'emmène dans un restaurant éthiopien.

-Ben mazette, ça rigole plus, dis donc.

-Au fait, tes parents ont téléphoné."

Je reste interloquée. Mes parents ne me téléphonent pas souvent. On est pas brouillé, loin s'en faut. Mais le prix de communication entre Tôkyô et Atlanta est très élevé. Même si mes parents ne m'ont jamais apparus démunis, bien au contraire, ils vivent dans un monastère bouddhique et leurs "salaires" reviennent au temple. Bah, je vais les appeler avant de me mettre au lit. La voix sereine de maman et le ton impétueux et protecteur de mon père me manquent.

Ma mère, Katsumi Sanzô, est l'une des plus grandes exorcistes du Japon. Elle est également le chef du Clan Sanzô, un clan bouddhiste utilisant la magie et qui possède les cinq Sûtras du Ciel et de la Terre, réputés pour avoir permis à Dieu de créer le monde. Le père de maman, Komyô Sanzô est également très réputé pour ses talents en matière de magie. Quant à mon oncle, le frère de ma mère, Genjyô Sanzô, il ne fait pas rougir son père ou sa sœur. Il est sans doute aussi doué que maman. Papa, lui, n'a pas de lien particulier avec ce monde spécial. Mais il n'en est pas moins célèbre. Jusqu'à ma naissance, c'était un joueur de tennis mondialement reconnu. J'ai même eu la chance de rencontrer ses anciens coéquipiers ou rivaux, comme Yukimura Seiishi ou Atobe Keigo. Des gens normaux qui ignoraient tout des activités de ma mère.

Lorsque j'entendis la voix de papa au téléphone, instantanément, j'ai l'impression de retrouver les couleurs, les odeurs du monastère où j'ai grandi. Sans problème, nous discutons dans notre langue maternelle. Il me demande des nouvelles de mon travail, de ma santé avant de me passer maman. Sa voix un peu rauque, grave, résonne dans ma tête et me donne presqu'envie de sauter dans le premier avion pour Tôkyô... Si j'avais des vacances. Elle semble en pleine forme et j'entends au loin les braillements de mon oncle Genjyô avant une série de doux noms d'oiseaux entre le frère et la sœur. Je ne m'inquiète pas ; je les ai toujours connus en train de se disputer. C'est leur façon à eux de montrer leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Sentant ma fatigue, maman me souhaite de me reposer et je raccroche avant de tomber, épuisée, au creux de mon lit. Sans chercher plus, je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et de ma veste que je balance à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je n'ai même pas le courage de saisir un tee-shirt XXL, me contentant de m'envelopper sous les couvertures.

Un bruit sourd me réveille en sursaut. Instinctivement, ma main se porte sur mon wakizashi qui est sur ma table de chevet avant de bondir comme une furie. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec un chat. C'est juste Cassidy Leona, une changling. Son regard gris-vert me fixe intensément avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

"Chériiiiiie! hurle la blonde en se jetant sur moi. Je savais pas que tu dormais avec une petite culotte à cœur. C'est mignon tout plein!

-Tu as osé rentrer chez moi! vociférai-je. J'ai failli te tuer!

-T'inquiète! Je gère!"

Je poussai un soupire de lassitude ; il est très dur de discuter avec Cassidy. Elle fait partie des neuf membres de la BAO, comme moi ou John. Sa spécialité ? L'infiltration. C'est peut être pour ça qu'en dehors du travail, elle soit aussi... expansive avec son entourage. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'en matière de recueil d'information, c'est sans doute le meilleur agent et que même la CIA et la NSA auraient bien aimé qu'elle bosse plutôt pour eux que pour nous. Mais Colby, notre patron, a su, par je ne sais quel moyen, la garder avec nous.

J'entends soudain un bruit de casseroles provenant de la cuisine et devant mon air suspicieux, Cassie éclate de rire.

"T'inquiète, ce n'est que Mitch.

-Bordel! Vous avez décidé d'emménager chez moi et Isa. maugréai-je.

-Non, j'aime mieux mon soft en centre-ville. En fait, Colby nous a demandé de venir te réveiller. Tu prends ton service plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-Quoi?"

La tête de Mitch apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte. Sa tête blafarde est à faire peur mais j'y suis habituée. C'est un Nécromancien, spécialisé dans les interrogatoires des non-vivants et autres créatures de l'Outremonde. Il peut également percevoir les dernières pensées des personnes décédées, ce genre de chose. Ce type fout généralement la frousse, il parle peu, mange comme un ogre, ce qui explique qu'il traîne surtout avec Cassidy Leona. Cette changling est une obsédée de la ligne et passe son temps, hors travail, à parler, à débattre de tout et de rien mais surtout d'elle. Un brin égocentrique.

"Ouai, reprit la blonde. Un meurtre a été commis. Et ce n'est pas un meurtre pour une question de bouffe ou de territoire. Un rituel très particulier semble avoit été pratiqué. Franzle est formel ; ce meurtre a été certainement été commis par des Mages Noirs. Pour libérer un démon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

La scène du crime grouillait de monde. Au teint pâle des policiers, je commence à envisager le pire. Les meurtres sanglants ne m'ont jamais vraiment dérangée, les effusions de sang non plus. Généralement, c'est plutôt imaginer le calvaire des victimes qui me donnent la nausée. Et là, il y a de quoi. Kathleen Brown, seize ans, lycéenne. C'est tout ce que je sais avant de pénétrer dans la maison familiale. L'odeur de sang me prend à la gorge dès l'entrée. Je remarque un symbole ésotérique peint sur le seuil. Heureusement que Franz est passé avant, j'aurai probablement eu du mal à entrer. Le symbole pour soutenir un kekkai, une barrière interdisant à quiconque de violer la zone où est dressée cette barrière, est tiré de la magie noire la plus pure, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cette magie de pure. Mon coéquipier a pu annuler la puissance de ce kekkai. La personne capable de ça est très puissante. Jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes que je connais avoir ce genre de compétence sont ma mère, mon grand-père, mon oncle et deux ou trois amis de maman : Ichihara Yuuko, celle qu'on surnomme la Sorcière des Dimensions, Sumeragi Subaru, un Onmyoji et son pendant maléfique, Sakurazukamori Seishiro. Mais je suis certaine qu'aucun d'eux ne soient dans le coin en ce moment. Et puis, les connaissant, ils n'utiliseraient certainement pas ce type symbole qui semble plus être du style magie occidentale et non orientale.

Péniblement, je m'arrache à l'attrait que ce signe étrange qui, bien que scellé, excerce sur moi toute la puissance maléfique qu'il dégageait. J'avance et je comprends subitement, en voyant l'horreur dans la salle à manger, qu'on est jamais assez préparé à voir des morts. Des morts humains. La salle à manger était maculée de sang et, sous cette mare rouge, on distingue encore d'autres symboles maléfiques. Mais le plus horrible se dresse devant mes yeux : la malheureuse victime a été pendue par les pieds et a été lacérée à un point tel que la chair arrachée laisse voir les muscles, de son ventre ouvert comme une vulgaire pièce de boucherie pendent les entrailles, lamentablement. Mais ce qui m'écœure est sa tête, posée sur la table basse, les yeux et la bouche ont été cousus. Je détourne mon regard de cette scène abominable, priant pour me réveiller mais je sais que je suis face à la plus horrible des réalités. A première vue, le tueur s'est déchaîné sur sa victime alors qu'il n'en est rien. Non, l'assassin a été méthodique. Aucune rage n'est perceptible en ces lieux. Juste un calcul froid et parfaitement maîtrisé. Certainement pas un amateur. J'ai presque envie de vomir. Je regrette d'avoir pris une douche avant de venir. L'odeur du sang et des tripes va me coller jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. C'est à dire pas avant trois ou quatre heures du matin.

La voix de Colby me tire de mes pensées.

"Les parents de la victime sont actuellement en voyage et ils ont été prévenus, fait-il d'une voix d'un calme olympien. C'est la femme de ménage qui a trouvé... le corps.

-Sans remettre en cause le côté un peu sataniste du crime, en quoi cette affaire concerne le BAO? demandai-je tout en connaissant le début de la réponse.

-Franz a ressenti une très forte concentration de magie noire. Et il est certain que des amateurs ou même des humains normaux ne sont pas capables de rassembler une telle masse d'énergie maléfique. Un Sorcier ou un Nécro de très haut niveau à premier vue.

-Mais tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, l'autre raison pour laquelle la police et le BAU ont fait appel à nous. Ce n'est pas le premier meurtre de ce genre."

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe du BAO était réunie. Mary-Elisabeth, une prêtresse vaudou surtout reconnue pour ses talents de créer des zombies mais aussi la moins folle de notre équipe. Pour cause, elle est maman d'un petit Luke et a dû s'amender un peu. Elle est rarement sur le terrain depuis la naissance de son fils et est devenue la porte-parole du BAO. John, évidemment, en pleine discussion avec Rob Archos, un fé spécialisé dans l'informatique. Cassy et Mitch sont aussi là, naturellement. Pour continuer, Franz Halligen, un Sorcier Noir, qui, s'il ne lutte pas activement contre le mal, est plutôt notre profiler, et Clelia de Fleury, une Ensorceleuse qui adore jouer à des jeux en ligne, qui contrairement à moi, préfère utiliser de bonnes vieilles méthodes de magie et déteste ouvertement les vampires. Enfin, Don Colby, le patron du Département en train de distribuer les photos de la scène de crime.

"Cinq meurtres ces six derniers mois. Toutes les victimes ont des similitudes avec Kathleen Brown, à l'exception du statut social et de la violence du crime. Kathleen est la fille, comme vous le savez, de Chuck Brown, le neveu du Sénateur Martin Golman. Les autres filles étaient d'origine plus modeste et ont été simplement égorgées.

-Qu'est-ce qui relient ce meurtre aux cinq autres? demanda Clelia.

-Le symbole peint sur le seuil de la scène du crime, continua Franz. Et si au départ, le BAU a cru avoir affaire à un tueur à tendance sataniste, ils m'ont appelé ce matin pour la mort de Kathleen. Leur chef a eu une intuition et a préféré faire appel à nous plutôt que de continuer à piétiner."

Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"Je suis absolument formel, un tueur humain seul n'aurait pas été capable de rassembler en un seul lieu et en une seule nuit autant d'énergie maléfique. Ce ne peut être l'œuvre que d'un puissant Sorcier... Ou tout être possédant à la base une force spirituelle immense.

-Bon, on a pas mal de boulot. déclate Colby. Et nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une piste et à peine le début d'un profil. Mary-Elisabeth et John, vous irez interroger les amis des victimes, leurs familles. Cassidy et Mitch vous irez du côté des quartiers d'Outremonde, voir si des vampires ou toutes autres créatures ont eu vent d'activités illégales, suspectes ou tout simplement anormales. Clelia et Rob, vous me sortirez tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur les victimes, qu'on puisse mieux déterminer le type de cible du tueur. Vous recouperez vos infos avec Mary et John. Franz et Eileen, vous, vous occuperez de trouver toutes les infos sur le ou les rituels utilisés, le démon que le tueur veut ramener, bref, de tout en rapport avec la scène même du crime. Vous me ferez le rapport ce soir. Au boulot!"

Je pousse un léger soupire de soulagement. Je n'aime pas le dire mais je déteste interroger les proches des victimes. Beaucoup sont sceptiques devant le surnaturel et pensent que c'est juste une sorte de coup médiatique. Et j'aime pas à débattre avec des néophytes sur ce sujet. Et j'aime bien bosser avec Franz. C'est peut être un Sorcier Noir mais sa façon de travailler se complète assez bien avec mes méthodes. Peut être parce que nos magies ont des origines opposées mais utilisent le même type d'essence et s'additionnent. Et au moins, c'est pas lui qui me reproche d'utiliser des sortilèges de type rouge ou de me sentir mieux dans les ténèbres de la nuit qu'en plein jour.

Nos recherches ont dû remonter très loin dans le temps. La signification des symboles qui ont été utilisés sont introuvables sur la Toile, nous obligeant à aller fouiller la Salle des Archives. Même là, nos trouvailles sont plutôt minces. Le peu qui nous donnent des indices ne fait que confirmer nos craintes ; rien que le symbole utilisé pour dresser la barrière a été évoqué pour la dernière fois au XIVeme Siècle. Or, nos principaux ouvrages originaux ne remontent pas si loin. Il faut chercher ailleurs. Le hic, c'est de trouver des ouvrages encore plus anciens. Je commence à en prendre marre, j'ai pas quatre heures de sommeil, je pue le sang séché et la mort. Franz voit que je suis au bout du rouleau.

"Vas donc t'allonger, me conseille mon équipier.

-Mais... protestai-je.

-C'est bon. Essaie de te concentrer... pour rêver."

Je saisis tout de suite l'allusion. Il sait que depuis plusieurs mois, il m'est arrivé de faire des sortes de rêves prémonitoires. Enfin, c'est son terme.

_Enfer!_

J'appelle pas ça des rêves prémonitoires, mais qu'importe. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va me harceler pour que je lui raconte ce que je rêve.

_Enfer et damnation!_

Il a un don pour détecter le message que veut me transmettre mon cerveau. C'est assez flippant qu'un mec, Sorcier Noir par dessus le marché, puisse mieux lire en moi que je ne le saurai jamais. D'autant que, si je m'en faisais un ennemi, sans même m'en rendre compte, il pourrait me balancer une malédiction tellement horrible que les crimes des pires vampires actuellement en taule, c'est du pipi de chat. Car Franz Halligen est non seulement l'un des Sorciers Noirs les plus puissants de notre temps mais surtout que c'est ancien criminel qui a négocié avec le juge pour voir sa peine abolie en échange de travailler pour le BAO. Evidemment, le juge est un pro-Entente Outremonde/Humain et qui part du principe que ses crimes sont nés de l'intolérance des humains envers les êtres surnaturels, la Sainte Inquisition en tête. Mais quand même, je préfère ne pas le contrarier et pars m'allonger un moment dans la salle de repos.

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Je suis en plein rêve, j'en ai conscience. Mais ce n'est pas un rêve normal. Quelque chose me souffle à l'oreille de me réveiller au plus vite. Mais au moment où je sens que le rêve est sur le point de s'estomper, j'aperçois une lueur étrange, pareille à la lune, briller dans l'obscurité avant de réaliser que deux mains, sorties d'on ne sait où, m'attirent vers cette étrange lueur. Je veux hurler, m'arracher à cette force. Une voix étrange commence alors à résonner, une voix que je peine à comprendre les paroles.

_... des Ténèbres qui... du Démon... âme... obscurité... _

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, ni à qui appartient cette voix. Une voix familière mais qui m'est pourtant inconnue. Soudain, la lumière explose littéralement et je me retrouve, sans comprendre, dans la salle à manger de Kathleen Brown. Je _suis_ Kathleen, je sens sa terreur, je peux percevoir chaque instant des derniers moments de sa vie. L'horreur de sentir mon corps torturés, les lambeaux de chair être arrachés. Et toujours l'odeur du sang... Et de la cire de bougie. Je ne vois pas mon bourreau mais je crois percevoir ses paroles. Des incantations pour appeler un démon.

"Heikas Heikas Estei Biberoi... El Elohim, Elohi Elohim Sabatoth Elion..."

Je frémis d'horreur quand je sens mon propre ventre laisser mes intestins se déverser comme des serpents sans vie.

"Laissez-moi me réveiller, je vous en prie," souhaitai-je.

Tout devint noir.

Une gifle puissante me réveilla avec brutalité. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Franz devant moi. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras.

"Tu as rêvé, n'est-ce pas?"

Je suis tellement encore choquée par la vivacité des sensations atroces de mon rêve que je ne répondis rien.

"Tu as vu sa mort, je me trompe?

-Comment...

-Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Et parce que tu n'étais pas au pieu avec l'homme de ta vie."

Je me recroquevillais ; j'ai dû mal à admettre que Franz sait cela juste parce que ma sieste était agité.

"Je l'ai remarqué, quand tu fais des rêves... enfin ce genre de rêve.

-Tu as remarqué quoi? lui fis-je agressivement.

-Ton énergie. L'essence de ton énergie est clairement issue des Ténèbres."

A ces mots, j'entends la phrase sans sens de la voix.

_... des Ténèbres qui... du Démon... âme... obscurité... _

Le sang me monte dans la bouche et je sens l'envie de vomir me reprendre.

"Tu es beaucoup plus proche des Ténèbres que tu ne veuilles l'admettre, reprend mon collègue. Je dirai même que tu es une sorte de réceptacle à la puissance des Forces de l'Ombre. Tant que tu ne t'entraînes pas à maîtriser la source de ton pouvoir, tu risqueras de te faire absorbée.

-On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause, lui lançais-je, suspicieuse.

-En terme de puissance, tu es à égalité avec moi. A la différence que pour toi, c'est naturel."

Je ne veux pas comprendre le sens de ces paroles énigmatiques, bien qu'ayant piqué ma curiosité. Est-ce en rapport avec le crime qu'il a commis? J'en suis sûre. Mais alors, qu'a t-il vu en moi que je suis incapable de cerner?

La réunion du soir se montra assez inégale. Si tous nos collègues avaient réussi à recouper les premiers indices, Franz et moi avions fait chou blanc dans nos Archives. Néanmoins, après avoir boudé une petite demi-heure, je lui fis part de mon rêve. Lorsque je lui rapportais l'incantation que j'avais entendue dans mon rêve, il me regarda, sans se départir de sa froideur avant de me dire :

"On fera notre rapport ce soir, comme prévu, sans parler de ça. Demain, on ira vérifier quelque chose. Je ne veux pas nous emporter dans une fausse piste."

Si l'on peut dire une chose qui joue sans jouer à la défaveur de Franz Halligen, c'est parfois son côté "je fais cavalier seul". Mais je dois admettre que jusqu'à présent, ses méthodes, dignes d'un vieux flic avec vingt ans de bouteille derrière lui, se sont toujours révélées efficaces.

Je rentrais chez moi aux alentours d'une heure du matin. J'étais lessivée. Alors que j'allais rentrer chez moi, une silhouette familière m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Je reconnus Guillem von Hallen, un vampire très âgé mais qui paraissait à peine avoir vingt ans, qui d'ailleurs tellement jeune et vulnérable avec son jean et son tee-shirt imprimé d'une marque de sport dessus.

Sans apprécier les vampires, je ne les adore pas pour autant. Certains d'entre eux ont bon fond, en dépit de leur appétit pour le sang humain. Mais je sais Guillem et la plupart des vampires n'ont pas envie de boire le mien, même quand je suis en train de les découper en petits morceaux. Allez savoir pourquoi surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais voulu me fournir une réponse valable. Peut être que je pue le gasoil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Les vampires, quel qu'il soient, ont la fâcheuse tendance à avoir oublié comment on s'adresse aux gens et foutent toujours les pieds dans le plat.

"Je t'attendais, me fit le vampire en guise de salutation.

-Je vais bien, merci. Et toi? lui fis-je sarcastiquement.

-Je suis juste venu te donner un conseil.

-De ne pas m'occuper de l'affaire en cours? Trop tard.

-Non, pas ce conseil là, répliqua le non-vivant, ignorant mon regard un peu moqueur. Ces meurtres auxquels tu as affaire, toi et ton équipe. Tu t'aventures dans un monde qui plus dangereux que l'Outremonde. En toute franchise, ce que tu risques d'affronter est plus terrible qu'une horde de Garous et de Vampire qui ont accepté de travailler ensemble.

-Vraiment? C'est quoi? Un démon? Cela, on l'avait compris.

-Peut être. Mais c'est qu'utilise ton tueur pour ramener le démon... Ou le monstre..."

Sans que j'eusse le temps de poser des questions, Guillem avait déjà disparu dans le brouillard de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

S'il y a une chose que je sais des Vampires, une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que quand ils ont décidé de protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ils sont capables d'emprunter les chemins les plus tortueux pour y parvenir. Je ne sais pas ce que je représente vraiment aux yeux de Guillem von Hallen mais il y a entre nous un pacte de non-agression tacite et réciproque. Parce que je l'ai aidé, involontairement certes, à devenir le Maître-Vampire de la ville. C'est un mal pour un bien, l'ancien Maître avait monté un véritable complot dans le but avoué de se débarrasser des Garous et de leur chef ainsi que d'avoir des réserves de sang frais et des amusements de façon régulière. Entendez par là, des belles femmes et de beaux hommes à servir à la fois de joujoux sexuels et de canettes de sang ambulants. Guillem, sans être philanthrope, savait que ce genre de Vampire risquait surtout de ne pas aider à leur intégration parmi les humains et favorisait les guerres de gangs vampires contre Garous. Grâce au BAO, nous avions pu mettre à jour les manigances de ce vilain pas beau de vampire assoiffé de pouvoir et d'ambition. Au moment du combat contre ce vampire, j'avais failli mourir et ça a été la seule fois où un suceur de sang avait voulu boire le mien. Je me souvins alors de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée avant que Guillem ne lui coupe la tête avec mon katana.

"Tu as peut être le goût des Ténèbres dans le sang mais je te laisserai pas me tuer. Même si je dois être malade comme un chien si je te vide comme un porc."

Je n'avais pas compris et Guillem avait refusé de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, marmonnant vaguement que les demi comme moi ont tendance à rendre malade les vampires. Je vois pas en quoi. Je suis à moitié humaine, mon sang reste donc humain. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les Demi ont une âme différente des humains normaux, c'est ce qui nous différencie du reste de la population. La capacité à voir l'invisible. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Et là, en me glissant dans les draps, je n'en suis plus si sûre.

L'avenue Kibler, en plein quartier habité essentiellement de créatures d'Outremonde. A quinze heures de l'après-midi, c'est plutôt désert. Les vampires ne sortent qu'à la nuit tombée. Quant aux autres créatures, s'ils sont bien intégrés, ils sont au travail. Pour les autres, ils préfèrent fréquenter des bars comme _Désirs de Ténèbres_, le genre de pub que je n'affectionne pas vraiment. Pas à cause des habitués, l'ambiance est plutôt bonne. Mais l'alcool qu'ils servent sont bas de gamme. A croire qu'ils n'ont aucun sens du goût et du palais. Mais ça reste le meilleur type d'endroit pour y avoir des informations. Les membres du BAO, sans être reçus comme des VIP, sont mieux accueillis que les policiers humains ou le FBI. Déjà parce que, pour eux, nous sommes du même univers, on connaît les codes de conduite à avoir avec un changling, un fé, un Garou, un Vampire ou toute autre créature. Car, c'est bon à savoir, il y a une certaine manière à avoir avec ces gens.

"Où nous emmènes-tu? finis-je par demander à Franz qui m'a entraînée dans sa fameuse sortie mystère.

-Voir un vieil ami."

Je ne l'interroge pas plus ; je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas. Et ma curiosité est piquée. C'est sans doute la première fois depuis que je bosse au BAO que Franz emmène un de ses équipiers voir un de ses indics... ou amis, j'en sais trop rien.

D'un pas assuré, il m'entraîne dans une ruelle sombre et qui semble hors du temps, comme projetée dans une autre époque lointaine avant de se retrouver devant la devanture d'un bouquiniste. Je peux lire _Chez le bon livre_ comme nom pour la boutique. Pas très original mais je préfère ne pas me fier à ce nom. Car je commence à mieux comprendre. Notre Sorcier Noir préféré a décidé de chercher ici ce qu'on a pas trouvé dans nos Archives.

"Eileen, qu'on soit d'accord, n'essaie pas de retrouver la boutique sans but précis, me dit soudainement Franz. On ne peut la voir que si on recherche quelque chose de très particulier. C'est endroit est vraiment spécial. Et s'y aventurer sans objectif peut t'y faire perdre ton âme...

-C'est marrant, y a une boutique du même genre à Tôkyô. Et je suppose que pour obtenir ce qu'on désire, on doit donner quelque chose de valeur équivalente. Cela peut être une barrette pour cheveux comme son âme, justement.

-Comment tu sais ça? me demande mon coéquipier, surpris.

-Je te l'ai dit, il y a une boutique du même genre à Tôkyô."

Je n'en dis pas plus ; le reste concernait maman. Ce que ma mère payait pour avoir un lieu où être en paix avec elle-même. La raison pour laquelle elle est devenue l'exorciste qu'elle est maintenant. Pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une certaine quantité de puissance spirituelle. Pourquoi j'ai toujours eu un talent naturel à mieux comprendre les êtres surnaturels plutôt que les humains normaux. Et aussi pourquoi j'ai foiré la seule relation sérieuse que j'ai eue.

La boutique a des relents de vieillesse, le genre d'odeurs que j'imaginais quand je lisais des romans comme _Le Parfum_ par Patrick Süskind. Pourtant cette odeur n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Des livres empoussiérés s'amoncellent de partout, sur le comptoir, dans les rayonnages qui s'étendent au fond de la boutique, non sans rappeler la boutique des baguettes magiques dans _Harry Potter_ en version plus glauque. Les lieux semblent déserts mais je perçois une source d'énergie en provenance du fond du magasin. Soudain, sous mon regard incrédule, un leprechaun fait son apparition. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré de ma vie, mis à part quelques illustrations dans des bouquins. De toute façon, ces créatures sont sans doute des plus mystérieuses, d'une discrétion qu'envierait un agent de la CIA. Contrairement à moi, il ne semble pas étonné par notre visite. Il me jauge d'un regard avant de s'adresser à Franz.

"On peut dire que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu, lui fit-il sur un ton un peu taquin. T'oublie toujours tes vieux copains pour prêter main forte au BAO?

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Hilberman, rétorque le brun. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

-Pour prendre le thé... et avoir des informations sur des symboles très anciens."

Je manque de m'étranger quand je vois que, effectivement, un gobelin armé d'un plateau avec trois tasses et une théière se présenter à nous. Un leprechaun, un gobelin, décidemment, je comprends vraiment que l'Outremonde n'est pas exclusivement peuplé de Vampires, de Garous, de Changlings ou de Sorciers. Non, il est plus vaste que je l'avais cru jusqu'alors, défiant sans doute les lois de la physique élémentaire. D'un geste, Franz m'indique que je dois m'asseoir. J'ai bien envie de protester, comme si on avait que ça a faire mais quelque chose d'invisible me retient. Le regard péremptoire de mon collègue et peut être la peur de froisser notre hôte. Après tout, les leprechaun ont peut être aussi mauvais caractère que les autres personnes.

"Franzi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mademoiselle... reprend la créature.

-Tezuka Eileen.

-Vous êtes japonaise? s'étonna Hilberman.

-Oui. Enfin, je suis sino-japonaise. Ma mère est d'origine chinoise. Plus exactement, des hauts plateaux du Tibet.

-Avec des cheveux aussi roux que les vôtres, c'est assez surprenant.

-On me le dit toujours.

-Tout comme le fait d'avoir un œil vert et l'autre bleu. Ce qui explique bien des choses."

Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Franz s'empressa d'ajouter quelque chose qui me fit frissonner.

"Ce que tu es et ce que tu ignores encore sur toi. Et j'ai oublié de te dire. Hilberman n'est pas seulement un leprechaun. C'est aussi un Sorcier Noir, comme moi. On a pas mal bourlingué dans le temps."

Je crois que j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Deux Sorciers Noirs ensemble. C'est le bouquet ! Décidemment, pour changer, je me suis encore foutue dans la merde la plus profonde.

Hilberman nous demanda des précisions sur les fameux symboles en question. Franz lui parla également des phrases entendues dans le rituel, durant mon rêve. A ces mots, les paupières un peu fripés du leprechaun se plissent encore plus, de telle sorte que ces deux prunelles ne sont plus qu'une lueur malveillante derrière un parchemin. J'ai envie de déguerpir loin de cette maudite boutique et de son vendeur. Mais quoi! C'est pas moi qui est prononcé cette saleté en découpant une fille comme une côte de bœuf!

"La magie de l'Ancien Temps, susurre la créature. Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu... Ou plutôt qu'elle n'était plus utilisée.

-Il faut croire que non, rétorqua Franz.

-Les jeunes préfèrent utiliser des charmes prêts à l'emploi, ça demande moins d'énergie. Mais là... "

La magie de l'Ancien Temps. Durant ma formation au BAO, j'en avais entendu parler. Des rumeurs circulaient de l'existence d'ouvrages écrits par le Diable lui-même. La Bible Black. La Bible du Mal. Certains parlent même d'une bibliothèque complète d'ouvrages sur cette magie noire qui aurait disparue... Oh Seigneur! Au XIVème Siècle, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je sursaute violemment. Franz a compris immédiatement à quoi je pensais.

"Monsieur Hilberman, est-il possible que le tueur ait en sa possession... Enfin... fis-je, incertaine d'être capable de prononcer ce mot.

-La Bible Black? Ce n'est pas impossible... Mais sachez une chose, même si ces incantations sont très peu connues de nos jours tout comme le déroulement d'un rituel, certains Sorciers les utilisent encore. Certains les transmettent à leurs "disciples". Pour que, justement, elles ne viennent pas à être oubliés. Mais leurs rituels sont généralement incomplets.

-Pourquoi les utiliser? Invoquer un démon... Même moi je peux le faire sans avoir recours à ce type de magie.

-Peut être. Mais sachez qu'invoquer un démon ne suffit pas pour signer un contrat avec lui. Sachez que pour signer un pacte avec lui, ce rituel est l'un des deux seuls qui le permet. Je ne connais presque rien du second. On dit Aleister Crowley et ses disciples avaient tenté de "créer" un nouveau rituel pour ça. Mais personne ne sait s'il y est parvenu.

-Un rituel pour signer... Un pacte?

-Oui, murmura Franz. Vendre son âme au diable n'est pas qu'un dicton, c'est une réalité dans le monde des Sorciers et autres Nécromanciens... que certains aimeraient réaliser."

De nouveau, un frisson glacé me parcourt le dos ; est-ce là une partie de la vie de Franz Hallingen, qu'il est _voulu_ vendre son âme au Diable en échange de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir?

Peu après, Hilberman décida à nous rapporter quelques ouvrages pour notre enquête. J'ignore quel fut le prix à payer pour Franz. Moi, d'après les dires du leprechaun, me rencontrer lui suffisait amplement.

"Pour un Sorcier, même retiré des affaires, rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous est absolument extraordinaire." me dit-il avant que nous prîmes congé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ; les mots du bouquiniste se bousculent dans ma tête. Rituel. Vendre son âme au Diable. Démon ancien. En un sens, on est pas plus avancé qu'avant d'entrer. Mais dans un autre, je saisis ce que m'avait dit Guillem cette nuit, alors que je rentrais chez moi. Un allez simple pour l'univers de Ténèbres de la Sorcellerie Noire. Et peut être que Franz est le seul de l'équipe du BAO qui sait ce que ça implique, qui a une idée dans quoi on met les pieds.

"Colby nous attend, fit mon équipier avant que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Attends, m'écriai-je, il sait où on allait?

-Il en avait une vague idée."

Je me demande si mon boss a vraiment conscience de ce que représente le passé de Franz. Question stupide, réalisai-je soudain. Il _devait_ savoir. Peut être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a accepté de l'intégrer à l'équipe. Parce qu'il est le seul à avoir approcher le monde des Ténèbres. Parce qu'il _a été_ les Ténèbres. Et, en dépit d'une certaine peur que j'éprouve à son endroit, je dois le reconnaître ; Franz Hallingen me fascine. Qui qu'il a pu être ou faire par le passé, son aisance dans cet univers qui m'attire et qui m'est finalement inconnu. Je réalise soudain que ma maîtrise de la magie rouge est bien en dessous de mes capacités réelles. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me plonger désormais dans ce monde que je ne connais pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu.

Nous fîmes notre rapport à l'ensemble de l'équipe dès notre retour au bureau. Seul Colby ne sembla pas surpris par notre "escapade", contrairement aux autres. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne remit en question la raison de notre balade dans un des quartiers d'Outremonde. On avait tous besoin d'une piste sérieuse, ne serait-ce que pour prévoir le prochain meurtre car on était certain que le tueur allait recommencer. Nous avions à peine le début d'un profil. Ce qui commençait à se dessiner de façon certaine, c'était que cette affaire allait nous entraîner bien au delà d'une simple histoire de magie noire. Notre ennemi, notre tueur, n'était pas quelqu'un qui nous serait facile de coincer. La seule façon d'y arriver obligerait chacun d'entre nous de faire appel à des forces dont nous n'avions pas forcément envie mais qui ne nous laissait guère le choix. De mon côté, je savais également que je ne pouvais plus ignorer que mon embauche au sein du BAO n'était en fait pas le simple fait du hasard. Tout comme pour Franz. Mais alors, quelle était la véritable raison de Colby pour mon recrutement? Et que savait-il que j'ignorais encore? J'aurai pu demander à ma mère mais, la connaissant, elle se serait sans doute braquée. Mon père n'aurait pas non plus répondu à la moindre de mes questions. Quant à mon grand-père, je n'aurai eu qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Non, je devais découvrir la vérité par moi-même, je n'avais pas le choix.

En arrivant à l'appartement, je constatais qu'Isabella s'était endormie sur le canapé. J'esquissais un léger sourire. Ma colocataire était une originale, dans son genre bien à elle. Physiquement, elle avait le type même de la femme d'affaire, tailleur strict, gris perle de préférence, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon strict et son visage surmonté d'une paire de lunettes. Et là, loin de cette image populaire, se trouvait Bella, tout juste vêtue de son soutien-gorge à dentelles et d'un slip assorti. Seul son plaid était posé sur ses épaules. Je la réveillais pour qu'elle aille se coucher, sans quoi, le lendemain, elle ne pourrait pas décoller au bureau sans trois tasses de café serré. J'allais me laver rapidement et, sous la douche, la fatigue m'envahit soudainement. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, chose rarissime que je sois d'ailleurs rentrée à la maison aussi tôt. Néanmoins, je pouvais espérer pouvoir dormir huit heures d'affilées. J'en avais terriblement besoin.

Alors que je regagnais mon lit, mon téléphone se mit à sonner violemment. Bordel! Je dois avoir une malédiction qui m'empêche de pouvoir dormir en paix! Je décrochais en maugréant tous les démons de la terre et des Enfers.

« Allô?

-Ma chérie! Me répondit la voix si familière de ma mère.

-Maman?

-Désolée de t'appeler à cette heure, tu dois être encore au travail.

-Non, j'ai fini plus tôt cette nuit. Que se passe t-il?

-Tout va bien, ma chérie? » s'enquit ma mère.

Je flaire un nouveau problème. Maman n'a que très rarement cette voix traînante, cette hésitante dans le son de ses mots.

« Maman… Que se passe t-il? Tu ne sembles pas bien…

-Si, je t'assure, je vais très bien… C'est juste… »

De nouveau, ce silence entre elle et moi, ce silence pesant qui me fait craindre le pire.

« Juste quoi? répétais-je.

-Ces temps derniers, nous… enfin j'ai eu beaucoup plus « d'affaires » que d'habitude. Je me demandais si de ton côté, tu étais surchargée de travail. »

Ce n'était donc que « ça » ; la prolifération de phénomènes liés au monde surnaturel. Pourtant, je sens obscurément que maman ne me dit pas tout mais la questionner ne servira à rien. Je me contente de lui résumer rapidement la situation actuelle tout en omettant les nombreuses questions qui me brûlent les lèvres à mon propre sujet. Elle semble soulagée et me souhaite bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Pourtant, malgré la fatigue qui m'envahit, mon sommeil est secoué d'agitations et un semblant de phrase me revient à l'esprit, comme un slogan :

_... des Ténèbres qui... du Démon... âme... obscurité... _


End file.
